


Лозаннский заказ

by mzu_2



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мощность ядерной бомбы Бейна - 4 Мт, следовательно, радиус радиационного поражения 2.5 мили, доза облучения в зоне поражения - до 5 зивертов. А от момента взлета Бэт с готэмской улицы до взрыва - меньше двух минут. Альтернативный пост-канон трилогии "Темный рыцарь". Написано для WTF Nolanverse на ЗФБ 2014. Бета - Росомаха Маха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лозаннский заказ

В последнем координируемом им проекте было пять городов и четыре часовых пояса. После всех перелетов Артур едва не забыл проверить старый адрес электронной почты, известный только самым проверенным и надежным людям. Новое письмо действительно было, но не от Кобба и не от Имса.  
Селина по-прежнему знала его слишком хорошо. Между строк Артур прочитал всю информацию о возможном заказе, но в письме не было ничего, что позволило бы понять, кто клиент. Работа казалась не самой сложной: объектом был Альфред Дж. Пенниуорт, бывший дворецкий семьи миллиардеров - Артур вздрогнул - Уэйнов. Построение фальшивых воспоминаний. И хотя плата была обозначена более чем внушительная, желание отказаться к концу письма было огромным. Однако в конце стояло “Пожалуйста, приезжай”.   
Артур подумал, взвесил, больше по привычке, понимая в душе, что уже согласился, открыл сайт “Свисс Эйр”, нашел ближайший вылет в Женеву и заказал такси до Лозанны. Отправил ответ: дату и номер рейса. Второе письмо от Селины пришло сразу, такое же лаконичное - в нем был только адрес. GoogleMaps его удивили: это был хоспис группы клиник “Хирсланден”.  
И теперь, ожидая Селину, Артур рассеянно смотрит сквозь панорамное окно. Солнце не по-февральски яркое, голубое небо ясное, а белоснежно-синие Альпы вдалеке хороши. Он думает, что когда-то в детстве, в готэмском приюте — темном и опасном, как и весь тот город — они с Селиной едва ли смогли бы поверить, что их ждет такое, солнечное и свободное, будущее. Услышав знакомые легкие шаги, он оборачивается, улыбаясь. И застывает.   
Последний раз они виделись два года назад на каком-то корпоративном приеме в Нью-Йорке — Артур собирал информацию для извлечения по крупному банкиру, Селина подбиралась к драгоценностям банкирской любовницы; совпадение невозможное, но они привыкли к невозможному каждый в своей работе. Тогда Селина была обольстительна, опасна, азартна.   
Она по-прежнему невероятно красива и элегантна, несмотря на простое платье и отсутствие косметики — но это словно хрупкая маска, истонченная усталостью. Селина встречает его взгляд и улыбается невеселой улыбкой.   
Глядя на нее, Артур удостоверяется окончательно, что эта работа важна для нее, пожалуй, как ничто другое. Но это не то место и не то время, чтобы спрашивать; и он кивает, пропуская ненужные и неуместные приветствия:  
— Идем.  
В коридорах светло и тихо, а каждая мелочь идеально соответствует репутации одного из лучших хосписов Европы.   
Следом за Селиной Артур надевает защитный костюм. Они проходят блок дезинфекции, прежде чем войти в палату со знаком радиационной опасности на двери. Несмотря на все свое самообладание, Артур не может не вздрогнуть, видя противоестественную худобу умирающего. Его черты лица заострились, волос на голове нет, и короткие рукава больничной рубашки обнажают лежащие поверх одеяла перебинтованные руки.   
Артур не может вспомнить, какая это стадия болезни, его мутит, а ведь он считал себя привычным ко всему.  
Пациент открывает глаза, и Артур встречает неожиданно ясный взгляд. В приглашающем жесте боли с самоиронией пополам:  
— Спасибо, что приехали.  
У него тихий сиплый голос.  
Артур узнает лежащего человека только сейчас; в том осталось слишком мало от миллиардера, наследника промышленной империи, филантропа и хозяина самых шумных вечеринок Готэма.   
Но когда узнает, понимание обрушивается на него, как снежная лавина, плотным оглушающим потоком. Лучевая болезнь Уэйна, федеральные новости, последние месяцы начинавшиеся со сводок из Готэма, обрывки информации о готэмском мстителе кристаллизуются в мгновенное прозрение.  
Никто не пострадал от взрыва ядерной бомбы благодаря Бэтмену, унесшему ее прочь от города. Никто, кроме самого Бэтмена.  
У Уэйна едва заметно дергается краешек рта, но он ничего не говорит вслух. Артуру требуется несколько секунд, чтобы собраться, и Селина дает их ему, заговаривая и мягко заполняя тишину.   
Артур глубоко вдыхает идеально стерильный воздух. Его эмоции сейчас неважны и ненужны; он приехал, чтобы делать то, что умеет - работать.  
— Какую основную идею должны нести фальшивые воспоминания?  
— Счастье, — не задумываясь, отвечает Уэйн.   
Артур молчит, хотя способ, с его точки зрения, выбран сомнительный. Губы Уэйна слабо кривятся:  
— Не хочу уходить, оставляя больше боли, чем могу.   
Они говорят недолго; Уэйн слабеет с каждой минутой, Артур слишком хорошо видит, какого труда стоит тому отвечать на вопросы, и спрашивает лишь самое необходимое, одновременно упорядочивая и переоценивая в голове все, что он когда-либо слышал об этом человеке.   
Определяя главное, то, что понадобится, чтобы его сымитировать.   
Селина стоит молча у стены.  
Уэйн утомленно откидывается на подушку, и Артур кивает:  
— Я гарантирую вам исполнение заказа.  
— Я надеюсь на вас и мисс Кайл, — жестко отвечает Уэйн.  
Это правильное завершение рабочего разговора, но когда Артур выходит из палаты, чужая обреченность тяжестью ложится на плечи.  
Селина подходит спустя несколько минут и неподвижно останавливается рядом. Артур снова вспоминает приютское детство и думает, что та девочка и тот мальчик, которыми они были когда-то, действительно едва ли могли предположить, что их ждет в будущем.   
Артур не умеет утешать, да и утешения здесь бессмысленны. То, насколько Селина сейчас не с ним, не здесь, чувствуется особенно остро. Она протягивает ему папку, и Артур все так же молча ее берет.   
Они не прощаются, им обоим сейчас не до слов.  
Артур выходит из хосписа, берет такси и едет в отель. По дороге он просматривает переданные досье и фотографии и думает. Пытается думать.   
Уведомление о перечислении суммы на его банковский счет приходит, когда Артур выходит на балкон своего роскошного номера — проветрить голову.   
Небо по-прежнему ясное, и Альпы на горизонте темнеют по-прежнему.   
Артур думает о пока неизвестном ему старике, Альфреде Пенниуорте; о том, что для того, чтобы его обмануть, понадобится имитатор, лучший, конечно же, Имс. Артур думает о Флоренции, куда они с Имсом и Селиной вылетят, чтобы выполнить эту работу, в мае, ближе к названному Уэйном сроку; а потом о самом Уэйне, который не доживет и до конца марта. И еще Артур думает о том, что слишком часто видел чужую любовь, чтобы не узнать ее сейчас, и о том, что там, во сне, создающем фальшивые воспоминания, где будет маленький ресторанчик на берегу реки Арно и цветущие бугенвиллии, Селина должна будет сыграть себя - ту, прежнюю, которую он помнит по давнишному светскому приему, но не эту, настоящую, которая вот-вот потеряет все.   
Артур опирается на перила и ждет, пока голова прояснится и можно будет не думать ни о чем. А потом темнеет, он замерзает окончательно и возвращается в номер.


End file.
